Im lost and won't be found
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: This wasn't orriganaly starwars it was atually a story I made up a while ago it is about a girl who lost he mother and she runs away and she dies she meets alot on diffrent people along the way.


Paste your documen

Hello,my name is Ahsoka (12) and this is how i died...

when you get told your mum passed away your heart skips a beat and a tear runs down ur face...how did she die i thourght,the answer is lost nobody knows how or why,i couldnt explain how i felt to anyone not even my step-farther,my blood rushed through my body it got warmer and thicker,my heart was pounding!

as i lay in bed i could hear the wind pushing against the gate and the smell of clean bedding drifted up my sensitive nose, i thourght was this all a dream? am i ever going to wake up? the door of my bedrtoom suddlenly slammed open,it was my younger sister ellie (3) she was full of tears, i asked her what was wrong but she was too upset to talk...later ellie had fallen asleep so i decided to run away by now it was 3am in the morning as i opened the window the cold hit me so i grabbed my coat and climbed out of my window. Heading towards the woods i looked back at my house and i said to myself "im only going away for a while everyone should be okay, theres nothing to worry about"

im asleep,dreaming about my mother being with all of us in the car travilling home from the supermarket when we crashed,alll i could see were bright lights and i could hear everyone screaming,i was sqished under something large and heavy caould it be..?am i dead? i wanted to think that but no. someone had rescued me but everyone survied...suddenly i awoke i was under a large branch i was crying for a while not realising that a small figure was approching me i couldnt see it as the sun was in my eyes all i saw was a shadow above my head it sniffed my face and stuck out its tounge it was a puppy,it had no name tag or anything to say that it wasnt a stray dog i slowly pushed the branch off of my tummy and the puppie helped me shove it off of my legs and feet. i picked up the dog and carried on walking ...

9am- i was starting to get hungry by now and it felt like i had been walking for ever i stopped and sat down outside of a pub, two angry men walked out of the door and started staring at me they waked over and one of them said "u lost little girl ai did u want us to take you home?"

"no thank you sir" i wasnt sure if they were going to hurt me, the other one of them grabbed hold of my hand and said "come on we only want to play for a while were not going to hurt you" the puppy bit the man and i picked the puppy up and started running the men were following me i diddnt look where i was running and i tripped over a small stone and cut my knee luckily the men had gone and were not following me all the sight of the blood i fainted.

i was having another dream,mother was in the garden doing her work when a aroplane landed in the garden and mother was hit.. i woke up in a small cottage with an old women sitting beside me bathing my cut she said "bless darling that must of hurt,dont worry your safe here i wount let them nasty men get you" i was hurting so bad that i diddnt really care what she was saying to me what i was thinking about most is my puppy she was the only thing i had at the moment and just then the old women pointed at a dog bed under the sink it was my puppy the women said "im mandy,whats ur name ?and i diddnt see a name tag on you puppy hasnt she got a name yet?" i lookedd at her and said "my names tara and my puppies name is georgia" the women smiled and went into the kitchen and brought me some chicken soup i sat up and ate it,after that she handed me a tv remote "here enjoy yourself for a while im going out shopping ill be back as soon as i can"i nodded and turned the tv on.. about half an hour later there was a knock at the door i walked up to it and looked through the peep hole it was a large man in a black coat i stayed quiet as i reconised the man from somewhere.i went into the bedroom and locked the door the frount door slamed open "im here little girl and im gonna find you!"... i looked for somewhere to escape but there was nowhere,so i pushed the bed in front of the door...

i went under the bed after a while and fell asleep dreaming of me and my family in a dark

house with broken windows and doors i am in a room no lights, no windows nothing to be

seen and all of a sudden i hear the front door burst open ,trying to find the door i hear

foot steps comming closer and closer i dont know what was happening i stop i found

the door a little light shone as i looked though it i saw one man comming but not towards

me i slowly open up the door doomed to see my fate i get closer and closer my heart was

pounding i felt like i was melting i stoped i could not move i wouldnt move i was to scared

to look round the corner all of a sudden i heard a loud bang i ran towards him into a dark room...

i awoke in shock to have dreamed that i see a small light i look through he was still there thinking how to get out i heard a knock at the door "hello is any one home" of cause i forgot the old women i pulled the bed out of the door way and entered the living room where mandy was standing i asked if she new who that man was she said "no" i waited a little while before asking her why would he have come here? she said" i dont know i went over to the door and said "i was asleep" and she looked at me with a strange am i going to tell her i have to leave?i thought to myself.

the snoring of mandy gave me the chance to leave,i grabbed an old belt and tide it to georgia,i put on my coat and opened the door leaving with a bottle of water and a nice yummy pie.i walked down a small dark alley way i can hear twigs snapping i started running

away from thire i fell down a hole and i heard nothing i climbed out to see nothing but me and goergia i picked her up and carryed on walking after awhile thire was a hill it was to steep that me and goergia had to go around it half an hour later we finaly made it round the hill

so me and goergia sat down and went to sleep i dremt of me going into the wood and finding my mother lieing thire dead i awoke it was 6 in the mourning i was tired but i went on

t here...


End file.
